Mine
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: Bella was just having a girl's night out with Jessica when two golden eyes catch sight of her. What she doesn't know is that these eyes belong to someone who will take her and make her his... AD&AC
1. Chapter 1

Bella listened idly to Jessica's babble about some fantastic date with Mike Newton and how he had told her, finally, that he loved her.

"That's great Jess! You deserve it!" Bella continued walking downtown, away from the movie theater and the romantic comedy they had just seen.

Truthfully, Bella wasn't in the mood for the movie or the talk about how great Jessica's relationship was going. She _had_ just got off of a very serious relationship with Jacob. Jacob Black. Her heart ached still as their last conversation popped into her mind.

FLASHBACK

"_No, Bells, I told you, she was _just a friend_. Nothing more, nothing less!" Jacobs handsome face looked panicked and his olive-toned skin glistened with sweat as he held up his hands in surrender; pleading innocence. _

_ "Oh, a _friend_ who doesn't mind sticking her tongue down your throat once in a while!" Bella paced, her plans for Jacobs present out the window when she had walked into his home and found him with Leah, having a good old time chomping at the others' faces. Her face was flushed with anger and hurt from her best friend, and boyfriend's betrayal. _

"_Bells, calm down, it was just a little-" SMACK!_

"_You know what Jacob?", Bella hissed in rage, "You can go and take your _little kiss_ and share it all the more with Leah! I'm sure she would enjoy it much more now that you're _single_! No guilt in either of your conscience's now, is there?" With that, she ripped from her charm bracelet, the tiny wolf figurine with amazing detail carved into its little body, and threw it at Jacob as hard as her slim arms and frame would allow. She then proceeded to stomp dramatically out of the room. Which was difficult when she tripped over her untied shoe._

_ Luckily, and Unluckily, a strong, warm arm wrapped around her waist before she could smash her head in on the door frame. _

"_Thank _you_!" She hissed and smacked his arms away to continue her storming; ignoring the pitiful pleas from Jacob for her to come back and be reasonable. But Bella was far past reasonable._

END FLASHBACK

"Hellooooo? Bella...? Bella!" Jessica's strident voice pierced into Bella's mind, interrupting her troubled train of thought.

"Were you listening to a word I just said, Bella?" Jessica stared at her and placed her hands on her hips, stopping their walk and trying to look dramatic.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I heard about the...with the...and you know... No, sorry Jess, not a word." She gave up trying to remember a word her small friend had just said, and instead just sulked miserably.

"Hey, chill Bella. No sweat, I can understand how hard this must be for you. Even after he slept with her I'm surprised you didn't run him over with your truck."

Bella's head snapped up at that and she felt needy of a tank.

"Oh, you didn't know? Oops... Well, Bella, I need to go and talk about my weekend shift with my boss so I'll see you later!" Jessica realized her mistake and soon was off, sprinting to the Newton's sports store in the other direction.

"Okay, well... Bye." Bella spoke out to the seemingly empty street.

She started walking in the direction of Charlies house and was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the piercing golden eyes staring, and watching her every step.

EDWARDS P.O.V.

Yes, she was the one. The one with blood sweeter than ambrosia and a personality to stop a truck. After stalk- er... _watching_ her for about a month, he was sure that she was the one.

She would be his. And _nothing _would stop him from claiming his prize...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked alone down her least favorite road. She didn't hate it because of what it looked like, or even what it held. She hated it for the memories. She thought she saw Jacob running ahead of her, smiling and laughing about nothing in particular. Though when she looked harder, the image blew away, like dust and memories.

"Arg! Stupid Jacob, with his stupid smile, and stupid laugh, and stupid... EVERYTHING!" Bella threw up her hands in frustration and cried out. After about a minute of ranting, she realized that she probably looked quite silly like this and blushed scarlet. She put them down and scampered away hurriedly.

Half way home she heard footsteps behind her. They were uneven and drunk. She quickened her pace and began to shiver. Though it was not from the cold.

"Hey baby! Where you goin'?" The words were garbled and stupid, much like the man following her. She turned towards him and smiled nervously.

"I'm going home. Do you need help with anything?" She widened her eyes when the man cupped his hand over his crotch.

"Yeah baby. I need something. How 'bout you help me with this little 'problem'?" His small eyes got even smaller when she let out a disgusted noise.

"You're filthy. Disgusting and rude. Leave me alone." She turned her back towards him and started walking.

He had other ideas though. Catching up to her easily with her clumsy walk, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards himself. "Now, if you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest you come easy." Bella felt something sharp and cool on her back and looked to see a razor blade pressed gently against her shirt. She swallowed noisily.

"That's right. We wouldn't want to mess up your pretty skin now, would we?" He pressed her more so against his body and breathed hot alcohol soaked breath across her face. His hands roamed across her stomach and legs, causing her to shiver with disgust. When his hand came to rest on her chest, she had had it. _There is no way I am letting myself get raped by this freak!_

She lifted her elbow and rammed it neatly into the man's gut, eliciting a grunt of pain and release from his clutches. The knife fell to the floor and she swooped to get it, smiling victoriously as the man's eyes widened with fright. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just stay away from me. You're obviously just drunk and stupid and have no idea what the hell is going on." She threw the knife away from herself and the man and walked away from him. What was she going to do? Kill him? I don't think so.

She checked the watch on her wrist and almost screamed at the sight. It was almost 1:00! Charlie was gonna kill her! She sped up and was almost home free when a cold, unbreakable grip caught her. _Not again!_

"Shh." A hand covered her mouth before she could scream. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make you mine." 

Great words to calm a girl down, right? Bella started thrashing wildly in his grip, willing to risk anything to be free. She heard a sigh behind her and her brown eyes swiveled to see two sharp fangs descending on her.

EDWARDS P.O.V

The girl kicked and slapped at me, doing what she could to disengage from my hold. I sighed unhappily and was forced to do something I didn't want to. I leaned forward, my vampire instincts taking over making my eyes gleam from hunger. She stopped moving and her gorgeous eyes looked at me fearfully. My eyes flicked toward her face and made me stop. I couldn't do it. Not to her.

I released her and she stumbled clumsily out of my grip. She stared at me momentarily and opened her mouth. And then closed it. And opened it again.

"You look a bit like a fish, you know?" I let out an amused chuckle and smiled crookedly.

She stepped back a little and finally said something. "V-Vampire... You..." Her voice was like bells (appropriately) and made my; metaphorical, heart skip.

"Yes, words would be nice."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and I caught her before she could fall. "Damn. This isn't going as well as I expected..." I looked down at the unconscious girl and I smiled contently. _Well, at least she's MINE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella awoke with a large headache and warm silk blankets wrapped tightly around her. She snuggled into them and was about to fall asleep when she realized something.

_SILK? My blankets are made of cotton!_ She sat up quickly, causing her head to ring and looked around. She was in a large, stylish bedchamber. It was gothically styled and had nothing too noticeable about it, except that it was very dark. All of the blinds were drawn and there were several comfortable looking chairs spread around.

Cautiously, she got up from the large bed and walked towards the shiny wooden door. She was about to turn the doorknob when two, strong, cold arms wound themselves around her waist. Bella was getting sick of that happening. She froze and turned her face to the man who held her so tightly. Two strikingly golden eyes bored into her own chocolate brown orbs. She opened her mouth to scream but a gentle hand covered it before anything could come out. Furious, she made and indignant and muffled noise.

The man chuckled, the noise sounding surprisingly pleasant to Bella's ears and she blushed, unsurprisingly. Trying to be free once again, she struggled harder and stepped on his instep with all of her strength. Nothing happened. Flashes of white caught her eye and she looked toward him once more. Twin white fangs showed themselves in his stunning smile and Bella gulped.

"Naughty, naughty. I should punish you for that but you're much too pretty." Bella's eyes widened and her breath quickened in fear. He was serious.

EDWARDS P.O.V.

She squirmed against me, making my instincts kick in and making my fangs lengthen. I was amused by her efforts and smiled when her eyes flashed to my fangs. She swallowed thickly and my eyes followed the movement.

"Naughty, naughty. I should punish you for that but you're much too pretty."

I was lying. She wasn't just pretty. I had only seen her from afar previously. Now, being near her and smelling her sweet scent, it was maddening. Her doe eyes burned into my nonexistent soul and just watching her expressions and holding her in my arms made me shiver with delight. Her soft, silky hair smelled of strawberries and I wished more than anything to comfort her and stroke its silkiness. But I wouldn't. She had no idea who I was and it would make her even more confused and uncomfortable.

Oh yes. She was never leaving me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my bed. Setting he down gently, I sat next to her and stared down at her beauty. She was perfect. I put his marble hand to her face and drew back when she flinched as my cold skin met her flushed cheeks. Sighing, I decided to use a different tactic. The scare one.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Bella watched him as he lifted his hand to her face. He was gorgeous. As she studied him, she felt herself flush. His golden eyes were beautiful. They shined and sparked, not giving away anything about himself. His perfect white smile screamed vampire and he had a beautifully sculpted face. It looked as if angels had specifically targeted every one of his features to please her. He had the defined cheekbones, the heavily lashed eyes, a perfectly straight nose, and a narrow face that could make any girl swoon.

When his skin touched hers, she winced at the contact. It reminded her of what he was and she was frightened. Immediately, the hand drew back and he sighed. She watched him curiously and warily as his eyes changed. From gentle, they became savage. He roughly tacked her to the bed, pinning her body beneath his and eliciting a cry from her. He stared down at her with anger and straddled her waist.

She was scared. Was he going to rape her after he showed some kindness? She trembled beneath him and squirmed, trying to shove him off her.

"Is this what you want? Because I can be much crueler than I have been to you! Why? Why do you refuse me as such?" He screamed at her and pushed her shoulders down with every sentence. Ignoring her struggles, he put his face close to hers, so that his nose was almost touching her delicate one.

Bella's heart sped and she smelled his sweet breath wash over her face. It was fresh and cool, smelling of mint and slight lemon. (A/N: That's how I always imagined it would smell. ^_^) Her kidnapper studied her expressions and seemed quite curious to hear her answer.

She swallowed again and answered him. "I don't know you! You kidnap me, scare me, threaten me, and confuse me with the ways you act! You're kind to me one second and cruel the next! What am I supposed to react like? 'Hello, sir, may I ask why you are holding me from my family and scaring the shit out of me? It would be very nice if you wouldn't.' Dreams much?"

The vampire seemed baffled by her outburst and blinked slowly. "Um..."

"Yeah, didn't think so." Bella's eyes grew angry and she stared up at him. His beautiful eyes seemed to look into her soul and study her from the inside out. She shivered from the feeling and he smiled smugly. Hopping off of her, sadly, he walked towards the large door and looked back at her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"


	4. Author Note

Attention:

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them and hope to get lots more! ^_^

But I have some bad news... School is starting up again and I'm a little busy.

I promise I will update soon but I felt like I should give you guys a heads up for why I wont be able to update more often. I will try and get a chapter up on Wednesdays and weekends! Please don't rip my head off! **hides in corner. **But I feel really guilty about this and I hope you guys are okay with this.

SORRY!

Thanks a ton!

ADemon'sScribe


	5. Chapter 5

(Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I know Eddy is very moody, but I believe his moods keep Bella on her toes! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since it will be the last one until the weekend! Boo!)

Bella stared at him, open mouthed, and laughed. "You have some serious mood swings... er, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me! I'm Edward. And you're Bella." He smiled at her flabbergasted expression and walked out of the room with a "come with me if you want to eat" in a very good impression of the terminator.

Scrambling up, Bella held in a chuckle and walked after him. As they walked down endless hallways, Bella admired the styles and furniture of his home. Soon, they found themselves at an enormous room that served as a kitchen. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages but Edward cleaned everything up quickly. Swiping away cobwebs and taking out a few dishes and cooking supplies, he got to making scrambled eggs.

Just as Bella was going to ask how he knew what her favorite type of egg was, Edward flashed a smile and said, "One learns things from watching another for months on end."

Bella took a moment to understand what he had just said and blushed cherry red "You... with the... and the... but... arg! You are one seriously messed up vampire!"

Edward chuckled and continued his egg making. Once done, he set them down on a clean plate and put them on the table. Bella thanked him and sat down. She examined the food carefully and cautiously took a bite. Her hands flew to her throat and her eyes bugged out.

Edward dashed toward her, asking her numerous questions at one time. "Are you okay? Do you need help? What happened? Bella! Bella!"

She began to laugh. "Oh that was too easy! You- you should have seen your face! Oh my god!" She fell off her chair, rocking back and forth with hysterical giggles.

Edward's face grew angry and slightly embarrassed. He WAS a vampire after all. He had his pride. Stalking off with his nose up high, he exited the kitchen and had a tiny prissy fit.

Bella, seeing she had upset the moody vampire, stopped laughing enough to stagger to her feet and follow him.

"Edward? You okay?" She poked her head into the room in which he was sitting and made her wide brown eyes hide the mirth in them.

He was sitting in a grandfather's chair next to a huge clock and wore a superior expression.

"Oh come on Edward, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted a little laughter from you!" She walked over to him and bent down in front of his knees.

EDWARD'S P.O.V.

_She looks absolutely delectable like that. _I thought dirtily, and then shook my head, trying to clear it of the atrociously yummy thoughts racing through it. (A/N: wouldn't you guys LOVE to know what those things were? I'll leave that up to you! MWHAHA!)

I kept my eyes glued to the clock beside me and ignored the girl's pleas. "That wasn't very funny. It was immature and very... human."

Bella pouted and I tried to restrain myself from apologizing.

"Well, I'm sorry! That tends to happen when I actually _am_!" Her face had a lovely red tinge to it and made me lick my lips.

I stared into her eyes and said pointedly, "Your poisonous eggs are getting cold." Her eyes wide, she got up and raced back to the kitchen.

Chuckling softly, I followed and sat down across from her to watch her eat. She pecked delicately at the food and I noticed how her nose cutely scrunched slightly every time she chewed. It was endearing, despite her previous annoying stunt. Thinking about it now, I realized she was much different than I thought she was when I was stalk... um... _observing_ her. She was tougher, funnier, and just _more_. Before, I had only wanted her for her blood and... other things. Now, I found myself falling in love with the astute, honest, frank, and all in all, selfless and good person that was Bella Swan.

God help me.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Bella finished her breakfast and gave an appreciative sigh. "That was great cooking for a dead guy! Were you previously a chef?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I just loved cooking for my siblings."

"Siblings? You had siblings? What happened to them?"

Edward put his hand over his gorgeous face and sighed warily. "You'll know in a minute."

"What do you-" CRASH!

"EDWARD! EDWARD CULLEN! COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR LITTLE SISTER A HUG!"

(ooooooooh! Who thinks they know who that is? The person who guesses right with have the next chapter dedicated to them! Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW! ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

(Wow! So many of you got it right! Congrats! This chapter is dedicated to **insert drumroll here: **TheNamelessReadingWriter**, **tucklil**, **IloveFanfictionsomuch, TeamEdward-aka jacobhater, LadyofLaughingEyes, and melisamary55! Congrats! And thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! Here is the: I quote, "Hyper pixie!")

"EDWARD! COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA BITE YOU! LITERALLY!" A tiny, pixie-like person danced into the room and stared. And stared.

"Umm, Edward, my visions must be off because they didn't tell me that she was this pretty!" She squealed excitedly and pounced on the unsuspecting Bella.

Bella 'eeped' and struggled to get the small creature off of her head. Failing miserably, she sighed and let the girl hug her to death.

Meanwhile, Edward had taken his hand off of his face and stared at the scene of his little sister strangling his obsession.

"Alice, Alice, she only human. She needs to breathe."

"Alice" laughed and got off of the sulking human. She stuck her hand into Bella's face and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Alice!"

Bella backed away from the hand enough to shake it. "Bella. Just Bella."

Alice giggled and sang under her breath "Just Bella. Exactly like he said!"

Edward chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, this is my sister. She tends to come by unannounced. A lot." He turned to Alice, who was busy tidying up the kitchen.

"Did you bring Jasper this time?"

"Nope! He was being a grump and said that if _you_ have a hard time restraining yourself with her, he wouldn't do much better." Alice nodded wisely.

Bella decided that she didn't like being kept in the dark. "Jasper, who? And visions? What are you guys talking about?" She looked back and forth between the two gorgeous vampires confusedly.

"You didn't tell her? Shame Eddy!" Alice wagged her finger in front of his face and he shrugged.

"I was going to, but we've been having some... er... _problems_." He looked slightly embarrassed and Alice frowned.

"You mean she freaked out because you're a bloodsucking vampire freak who kidnapped her and threatened to rape and/or kill her? Well, what do you expect? Dummy!" She thwacked him on the back of the head and he made a childish "Ow" noise and stuck his tongue out at her.

Bella smiled. She liked this vampire.

Alice turned toward her. "Alright, let me explain. Some vampires have extra abilities. We don't know why or how but, we do. For example, I can see the future, Edward reads minds, and the guy we were talking about; Jasper, manipulates emotions.

Bella nodded in understanding and blushed at a sudden thought. She turned to Edward with an angry and embarrassed face.

"So you could read my mind the whole time and you didn't tell me? Arg!" What she was really thinking was _Oh my god, he read my mind about thinking he was beautiful! Kill me now._

Edward laughed. "No, no, no. It's not like that at all. I can't read your mind for some reason. That's part of the reason why I like you so much. It's peaceful."

Bella stopped fuming at that. "Really?"

Edward nodded, "Really."

Giving a small smile, Bella quieted down and sat back to watch the family reunion.

Alice had finished cleaning the kitchen and nodded in satisfaction at her job well done. She then set to wiping the windows. Edward sighed and began to pinch the bridge of his nose again.

_Ah, sibling love._ Bella thought.

Alice finished with the window quickly and eyed Bella. "Look at your clothes. Awful! We need to go shopping sometime because you obviously can't dress yourself."

Offended, Bella gasped and Edward growled lightly. "My clothes are fine! Thank you!"

"Chill Bella. It was a joke." Alice smiled widely and showed her very very white teeth.

Bella sighed in exasperation and Alice added, "Well, the bit about it being awful was a joke."

Bella turned red and made a move to strangle the pixie. But two arms wound around her waist and she looked back to Edward who was shaking his head.

"If you kill her now, you'll regret it. She's annoying but a good sister."

Relaxing, Bella leaned into Edward's strong arms and chest. She didn't notice the happy grin cross his face.

Alice mentally 'awed' and Edward rolled his eyes. Smiling, she stepped toward them.

"Now, Edward. Where the fuck is my hug?"


	7. Chapter 7

(I like deeze reviews! Thanks for all of them and I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!)

Edward sighed and reluctantly untangled his arms from around Bella. He walked over to Alice and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Bella watched them and said n her head, _awwwwwww! So cute! Brother and sister love. _

Once their hug was over, Edward walked back over to Bella and was about to wrap her in the same hug when Alice announced "Don't worry about the plant Bella."

"What? What plant?" She stepped back a little and shrugged, her shoulder tipping over the nearby bonsai tree.

"Oh. Sorry! I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean to! It was just an accident!" She bent down and started picking up the pieces.

"She said don't worry about it Bella." He bent down with her and helped. His hand accidentally brushed hers and they both drew back quickly.

"Ah, sorry."

Bella was blushing and Edward grimaced.

_She probably thinks I'm disgusting. I'm a vampire for gods sake! She should be!_

After collecting all the pieces, they disposed of them in the trash bin in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Alice had been watching them, and grinning from ear to evil ear.

Seeing his sister's smile, Edward raised an elegant eyebrow and she just giggled.

"You guys are so perfect for each other! I wouldn't be surprised if you started completing the other's sentences!"

"What are you-" Bella started

"Talking about?" Edward finished.

They looked at each other and laughed. Edward smiled and strode over to his little sister.

"Was that a premonition, Alice?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't?" Alice grinned and poked Edward's cheek.

He thwacked her hand away and shook his head. "Nope. Probably not."

Edward rolled his eyes again and lengthened his fangs. Looking somehow feral and playful, he leaped at her, tackling her to the ground and curling her into a tiny ball between his arms. Alice's head poked out and she looked indignantly up at him

"Hey! Let me go Edward! I hate it when you do this! Don't make me get Emmett! I swear, he's looking for a good fight and Rose feels the need to be a cheerleader for a while! EDWARD!" She wiggled, trying to be free as Edward just smiled smugly. Looking over at Bella, he winked and she blushed and shook her head slowly.

Laughing, Bella skipped over and looked down at the tiny vampire ball. She smiled sweetly and poked her in the cheek. And then the forehead. And the nose.

Alice screamed. Edward smiled gleefully and almost let Alice go to give Bella a high five.

"Ooh, Bella. You're evil. Evil, nasty, vicious, torturous little person! Wait, you're bigger than... Oh never mind! You'll be great for Edward!" Alice smiled and bared her teeth at her. Bella giggled and Edward followed.

Bella stopped laughing and looked at the two vampires with sudden seriousness.

"So, when are you guys going to let me go?"

"Let you go? You didn't say anything about that Edward." Alice looked curiously at her older brother. Who, by chance, looked sheepish.

Edward opened his mouth. And then closed it. His lips were set in a hard line and he said something quickly. Too quickly for Bella and she asked him to repeat it.

"You're not going to be let go Bella. I'm keeping you here with me. Forever."

(ooooooh! How is Bella going to react? Curious... very curious... Thanks for reading and

REVIEW!)


	8. Chapter 8

(My friend and I have been thinking of ideas you guys might like so she's gonna help me a little.

Angel'scartoonist: Hi! I'm sorry Demon hasn't been writing well. She can't do anything without me.

Demon: I resent that...

Angel: Too bad. Now write! Write I say!

Demon: Fine! No need to be overloardy... yes, I make up words...

Angel: Demon does not own Twilight or the characters. Only the fanfic idea.)

Bella stared at him. "What?"

"You're staying with me. Forever. Not an option." He lowered his eyes and his lips thinned.

Bella began laughing. It was an insane giggle that involved gasping and much need for air.

"Alright guys. You've played with me enough. When can I go home?" She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled up at the two.

Alice looked worriedly at her and whispered something to Edward. He nodded.

"Bella...", Alice took a few steps forward with her hands held forward in a calming gesture, "please understand... Edward means best..."

"No. Alice, don't. She has every right." Edward raised his head and looked Bella in the eyes.

"No. No! You are not keeping me here! Do you understand me? It's my life! You don't have the right, you... you... Vampire! Ugh! And to believe I was actually beginning to like you! Get away from me! I hate you!" She screamed as Edward glided forward and raised his hand to her cheek.

His eyes showed hurt. Then, it was gone. Their golden shimmers died down and they hardened. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he dragged her toward him.

"No! Leave me alone!" SLAP!

Edward ceased his action and raised a hand to his face. His face was shocked and Bella almost felt sorry. Almost.

Sobbing, Bella turned on her heel and ran. She ran through out the house, twisting and turning down hallways, seeking an exit to her prison. Finally, she found a door and turned the knob quickly. It was locked.

Bella slid to the floor, exhausted, and cried silently. She cried for what could have been minutes, or hours. But for however long, she didn't notice when two feet stopped in front of her shaking form and leaned down to her level.

A pale hand rested on her head and she looked up, her brown eyes red and puffy from the nonstop tears cascading down her face.

A kind face smiled down at her and shiny gold hair flowed around an angelic face.

"Hello there. My name's Carlisle. And I bet you're Bella."

(Demon: So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry for the short chapters but I have school and stuff so it's harder to post.

Angel: Meaning she's lazy as fuck and has a lot of writers block.

Demon: Yeah, pretty much. ^_^ Sorry but hope you enjoyed and...

Angel: REVIEW!)


	9. We're sorry

Author Note:

Demon: I am sooooo sorry guys! I can't post more today! I promise I'll have more up on the weekend. A lot more. Like maybe more than the puny and pathetic amount I have been posting.

Angel: She really is sorry. We barely have enough time to write this excuse out.

Demon: Our Mom is in the hospital and we just can't write right now but we figured we owed you an explanation.

Angel: Next chapter will be up on the weekend!

Demon: Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10 written by rachel618

(Demon: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but this chapter was made by one of my closest friends who I wrote this entire story for. She did an awesome job and I hope you guys love her a lot more than me!

Angel: You'd better or I'll find and/or kill you...

Demon: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT! ONLY THIS FF IDEA!)

"What, are you here to guard the door? Did he ask you to come here?" Bella's shock had turned to resentment when she looked up into this strange man's eyes. Why were they keeping her here, anyway? It wasn't like she was anything special.

"Oh," Carlisle sighed. "There is so much you don't understand. Edward is-"

"I cannot believe you!" Bella spat, hysterical again. "You're _defending _him! You think this is normal? Do you-"

Carlisle lifted Bella gently off of the floor, keeping a steady but harmless grip on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, intently willing his levelheadedness to rub off on her. Although he did not have Jasper's abilities, Bella composed herself and her chest eventually stopped heaving.

Bella began to whimper like a scared child, but spoke without crying. "Why won't he let me go?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, and it nearly broke Carlisle's heart.

"Well, Bella, why don't we go sit on the couch for a bit? You must be exhausted. I'll explain everything, and all you need to do is relax. Edward won't come in here until you feel comfortable. Will that be alright?" Carlisle spoke softly, trying to comfort the girl. Reluctantly, she agreed, and half-dragged herself onto the couch in the next room.

Lying on the couch, she stared up at the ceiling, her arm splayed over her forehead. Her voice had a new hollowness to it that worried Carlisle for an instant. He sat down awkwardly on the chair across from her, clearing his throat.

"Where should I start?"

"Why...why am I here?" She sounded a little like a robot.

"Edward and our family...we aren't exactly like you." He broached the subject tentatively; he did not know how much Bella had put together.

"I know, I know. Vampires and all that crap. I get it. What I want to know," she sat up suddenly, staring intently at Carlisle. He chuckled as she took the role of an interrogator in a crime show. "Is why he hasn't killed me yet."

"I must say, I'm surprised you're so cavalier about this...vampires, yet here you sit?"

"Are you asking me to run around the house again?" She had that spunk back in her voice again. He could see why Edward had chosen her.

"We don't drink the blood of humans." Carlisle said, matter-of-factly.

Bella's eyes widened, and then she put herself back together again.

"Why not?"

"We don't like to kill."

"But Edward...when he attacked me, his...his _teeth..._they-"

"elongated. He was only trying to scare you into submission."

"Well it worked! I fucking fainted!"

Carlisle laughed again. "Blunt, you are. It's refreshing."

"Right. What do you drink then?"

"Animal blood. It really depends on our preferences, I suppose."

"Are you telling me that blood tastes differently? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, yes."

Bella turned green. The entire room shifted, and she nearly fell off the couch. Carlisle caught her head before it smacked the hard floor, and she grumbled a thank you.

"I. Can't. Handle. Blood."

"I can see that. It's not something we like to do, drinking it. But we've got no choice. We find solace in the fact that we don't take human life."

"Well, why am I here, then?"

"Is it not obvious, dear Bella?"

"...Would you like to fill me in? Because seriously, this cat and mouse game is _not-"_

Bella heard a shuffle near the doorway. Edward was standing there, leaning against the frame. Not in that cool, blasé way. He was using it for support. "Bella," he said, in a strangled voice. "I'm in love with you."

(Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!)


	11. Chapter 11

*** Demon: I know! I know! You're all so sad that I'm writing this one! But I promise I'll call in on my friend again soon so you don't have to put up with my crappiness. But anyway, Enjoy!

Angel: Demon does not own Twilight or any of the characters. Just this fanfiction idea.***

Bella stared at Edward with something in a combination of awe and blatant disbelief. She blinked once and there was a strange stinging in her eyes. She raised her hand to her face and wiped away the nonexistent wetness.

"You... love me?" He large doe eyes batted and held unspoken queries and arguments. Anything that would make sense of her life right now.

Edward panted a yes and leaned heavier on the frame. He was wary and waited for the anger, resentment, and even hate, that would soon come his way. He waited for it like a rod waits for lighting, ready to conduct it and react to the sharp slashes it caused to his heart.

What he did not expect, was for a crying Bella to launch herself at him and wind her arms around his waist and lean her head on his chest, right under his chin. She really was a perfect fit for him.

"Edward. Don't lie to me. I can't take anymore lies." She sobbed into him and cherished his firm figure while she could. He would soon push her away and sneer, laughing at her gullible nature and pointing out the absurdity of him ever loving someone as ordinary and plain as her.

Edward's golden eyes were frozen in shock, staring wide at the top of his obsession's head. He couldn't move. His muscles were locked in place. How he wanted to wrap his arms around the girl and he willed his body to do something. Anything! And it did.

His hands moved by themselves, traveling from down at his sides to Bella's tear stained face. He lifted her chin gently and tilted her head back in a comfortable position. Then, slowly, as not to startle her and give her plenty of time to back away, he leaned his face so it was hovering above her own.

"I love you Bella. I've loved you since I first saw you. The kindness and the openness you show, you hold your heart in your hands. You're trustworthy, brave, _good_ and you have a personality to stop a truck." He smiled slightly at this and his eyes bored into hers. They showed and emotion that Bella only dreamed someone would show her. Love.

She lowered her eyes. "I'm not. I'm not any of those things. I'm just ordinary Bella. There's nothing special about me. I'm clumsy, I'm a daydreamer. Compared to you, Its like looking at the sun and looking at a rain cloud. I'm _plain._"

Edward frowned and tilted her head up again and made her meet his eyes. "You're not."

He bent his head fully so that his cold lips met hers in a sweet kiss. The pain was almost unbearable and her scent burned his throat like wildfire. But, beside the pain, there was a feeling Edward had not known in 109 years. Contentment. He was finally complete. It was like a piece of him had been missing and he finally found it. It was sweet bliss.

Bella's eyes widened momentarily as the shock of the kiss got her. Then, they slowly closed and she let herself feel the emotions in it and the passion Edward was sending her. She returned it full force and now, she didn't feel concerned about school, or Charlie, or her mom. She was home.

The kiss ended all too soon when Edward pulled away and took in a painful breath. He gave a dazzling white toothed grin to her and chuckled at the winded and dazed expression his love wore.

"You're everything to me now." He stated simply.

Bella blushed and teetered from fainting and whooping with glee in her head. She settled with the more appropriate one.

"You okay Bella? You look kind of dizzy." He commented with a hint of smugness to his voice.

"You... almost... made... me faint!" She wobbled back and forth on unsteady legs and Edward wound an arm around her waist and steadied her.

"Yeah. I have that effect on people sometimes." Edward did not remove his arm from her waist. Instead, he pulled her closer to his body and Bella turned an even brighter shade of crimson.

"I still don't know about this yet Edward. I just met you, and you kidnapped me for the very least. But one thing I'm absolutely positive, I love you." Edward smiled and kissed her ear quickly, causing her to giggle.

The two finally noticed the other vampires in the room and smiled guiltily. Edward picked his head up and placed it on top of Bella's head. Alice was looking at them with an expression that could only be described as an "I told you so" look while clapping her hands quietly and quickly and beaming from ear to ear. Carlisle, however, had a more sophisticated look but was pleased nonetheless.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to intervene!" Alice literally jumped up and down with joy and then enveloped them in a tight hug.

"I'm happy for you both. If anybody deserves each other, its you two." Carlisle gave a small smile at them both and turned to Edward. "Now that this has been settled, you know Esme will want to meet her. She'll be so happy."

Edward smiled warily and nodded. "I'll tell her later."

Bella was too busy trying to disentangle a tiny vampire from her body to realize the exchange between the two. She finally managed to escape from Alice's death grip by whispering a promise for a shopping trip later. Alice giggled with glee and let the girl go.

Edward shook his head at them but he had a warm smile that Bella had not seen before. He turned to her and flashed her wicked grin.

"Time to meet the family Bella."

***Demon: Well! That was fun! I know I'm not my friend but I did my best! BTW, If you loved her writing, her ideas, go check out her profile and stories! Her name is rachel618!

Angel: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Please don't kill me!

Angel: She really is very sorry.

Demon: I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update!

Angel: If you guys still want the story and don't want to kill her, please say so because she's thinking about not updating until the vacations!

Demon: …

Angel: Demon does not own Twilight or the characters. Just this fan fic idea.

Demon: Let's get this party started! Time to meet the Cullens! XD***

Bella's eyes widened. "Family? As in, your family?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Who else?" He flowed like silk around her and nearer to the door. There he stopped, holding out a hand for her.

She took it cautiously, still worried about the family part of the conversation. "What if they don't like me?"

Edward chuckled. "I should have known. You're not worried that you'll be meeting a family of vampires but whether those vampires will approve of you. Bella, Bella, Bella. If Carlisle and Alice like you, then the rest of them will as well. Rose however..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming darker and casting themselves downward, suddenly focusing on Bella's feet.

She blinked. "Rose? Who's that? A sister?" Bella shifter her weight onto her left leg, causing Edward to look up.

"Yeah. Don't worry about her though. She doesn't like anyone. Maybe Emmett. It's hard to tell sometimes." He grinned and started pulling her through the winding hallways, forgetting completely about the two vampires in the other room. Bella however, waved to them as she was being dragged away.

They twisted and turned through the mansion, occasionally seeing high up windows with trailing beams of sunlight that cast down on Bella's face. Edward avoided them at all costs. Noticing this, Bella spoke up.

"So... Vampires _can't_ go in sunlight?" She tilted her head slightly in curiosity and Edward looked back at her, not ceasing in the activity of pulling her arm off.

"No. We will most definitely burn. The older, the faster. What did you think would happen? Did you think we would sparkle?" He scoffed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. Why would I ever think of something like that? It's just goofy."

Edward nodded vigorously and she laughed. While wandering the halls, Bella couldn't help but notice how different it was from his room. Everything here was bright and open, with beautiful portraits and scenery paintings. The one that caught her attention the most was of a marvelous looking woman with bright red hair and savage looking eyes. Standing next to her was a striking blonde wearing a sleek tuxedo that could have made James Bond drool. The woman wore a simple peach dress that complimented her hair perfectly and a ruby rhinestone necklace that looked like it belonged to a queen.

Tugging on Edward's arm, she stopped him. She nodded to the picture and held out a hand, asking him silently to explain.

Edward sighed. "That's a long story. Remind me sometime and I'll tell you. But for now, I need to get you out of here so you can meet everyone. No doubt Alice has already told my family of you."

Bella winced. "Already? How did she manage that? Some secret vampire power?"

"Texting."

"Oh."

Out of nowhere, Edward took her hand again and pulled her at a faster pace, her running to keep up. He turned sharply and a white door, surprisingly cleans came into view. Scooping her up, Edward ran to the door, and bolted across a road.

A sizzling noise could be heard and Bella stopped breathing from her nose. She suddenly knew why Edward needed to run. He placed her down when they were beneath an enormous tree, branches overhanging to connecting shadows, making it easier for them both to walk.

Bella blushed but hid it well, only being given away from the sudden thirst raging in Edward's throat. He smiled, showing a tiny bit of fang and Bella shivered.

"Let's go. Time to meet the mysterious Cullens." She walked forward a little but then stopped as she realized nobody was following her. She turned back to see Edward grinning still.

"Oh, _now_ we're eager to meet the family, huh?"

She flushed again and coughed. "Shut up... Now come on." She walked forward again and check to make sure he was still there. He was, but still immobile.

"Would you like to lead the way Bella?" He chuckled and Bella stalked up to him. She poked him in the stomach and growled.

"Then show the way, mister I know everything."

"Not everything. Just the way to my house."

"That wasn't your house?" She blinked curiously.

"No. Just a temporary hideout." he winked and walked north, the complete opposite of where Bella had been going.

Bella jogged to keep up, her shorter legs not matching his long and graceful stride. She tripped once or twice but was caught each time.

"Please stop falling down. I don't want my family to think I've fallen for a klutz." he grinned when she smacked his arm lightly.

"Too bad. 'Cause that's exactly what you did."

He sighed dramatically with disappointment but couldn't hide the next smile that crossed his face when another hit was received by his arm.

They traveled in the shady paths, keeping completely covered by the thick trees and talked causally. Bella found herself more relaxed than she had ever been. With this vampire, she was able to talk without any restrictions or hold back thoughts that would normally be filtered with humans. Jacob was a thought of the past.

Edward's heart warmed at the easy way he was able to communicate with Bella. He listened to her intently, enjoying her stories, and commented when need be. To others, they seemed like a normal teenage couple in love.

_This is... amazing..._ he thought to himself, watching a stray ray of light touch Bella's hair, making it glow red briefly.

All too soon they reached a lone wood worked house. It was enveloped and embraced by shadows and trees, ivy curling around it and giving it a fairytale feeling. It was the dream house Bella always pictured. It held mystery and fantasy, as well as a story. The house seemed ageless. Wildflowers and fresh grass grew in the front yard, occasional dragonflies drifted here and there.

Bella sighed in awe. "It's... beautiful..." The words didn't fit the house and she struggled to find a better term for it.

Edward nodded. "I understand."

Hand in hand, they strolled down a tiny, winding path that lead to a huge, wood framed door with intricate designs carved in. There was no number. Only a simple, roman styled door knocker.

Bella held her breath as Edward knocked once. He squeezed her hand and the door opened without so much as a sound.

The woman that came out of the house was a perfect fit for her house. The fairy to the fairly land. She was beyond beautiful and it looked as if she had just come out of a storybook. The missing princess.

"Hello? Ah, Edward! I've missed you! You shouldn't take so much time to visit your mother!" She scolded and stepped forward to embrace him.

Edward hugged his mother's small frame tighly and then let her go. "Esme, this is the one I've told you about. Bella, meet my mother, Esme."

Bella swallowed and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

Esme ignored the offered hand and gave Bella a full out hug. "It's amazing to finally meet you. Edward has told me so much about you." She stepped back to reveal a smiling face.

Bella looked to Edward accusingly. He shrugged and Esme smiled again, watching them with joy in her golden eyes.

Tossing her gorgeous auburn hair and gestured to the inside. "Please come in. We're all excited to meet you Bella."

Smiling politely, Bella stepped inside the piece of art that was the Cullen residence.

The inside was even more incredible than the outside of the house, if possible. It had more characteristics of the Cullens. Of what Bella had seen so far. There was a center stairwell that led up and up and up. The rest of what Bella's eyes could detect were fashionably styled to look older than they were. A grand piano stood in the center floor, making the place seem complete.

A blur came down the stairs and Bella was grabbed in a tight hug before she could blink. She looked down at the person and immediately recognized Alice's spiky hair.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! I'm so glad you're here! Don't you love it!" She put Bella down and gestured to the home.

Bella nodded. "I love it. I feel like I've wandered into one of my old story books! It's... magical..." This was the word that refused to come to her at first. But it described the house perfectly.

Another person came down from the stairs, albeit less quickly. Alice bounced up and hopped into the man's arms.

He caught her and smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said, looking up at her but also keeping his distance.

Alice giggled. "Bella, this is Jasper. Remember...? Jasper...?"

Bella blinked. "Oh yeah! I remember now. Nice to meet you as well Jasper."

Two more figures entered the room slowly, making sure that human eyes could follow them.

Edward turned to them. "Emmett. Rosalie. Meet Bella."

Bella faced the vampires with a braced expression, not expecting the huge vampire, Emmett, to come forward and tussle her hair.

She whined and playfully slapped the hand away, already liking this vampire.

"Bella! Hey there. I'm Emmett, Nice hair." He grinned and pointed to the fluff that was now her head.

Bella smiled back and then turned to the other vampire.

She was met with a cold, hard glare.

***Demon: 0.0

Angel: Our heads hurt...

Demon: Hope you guys liked it! And please comment or something, saying you don't hate me, because If you do, I won't have anyone to write this story for!

Angel: Please!  
>Thanks!***<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Demon: If there are any readers left, thank you! This is dedicated to all of you! I read all of the reviews and I thank you for each and every one of them. They mean more than I can say. Now, on with the story!

Angel: Demon does not own Twilight or the characters. Just this fanfic idea.

Bella looked into Rosalie's gorgeous gold eyes and flinched. They were filled with blatant dislike and irritation.

Edward growled something and Rosalie's eyes flicked toward him. They seemed to be having a silent discussion so Bella politely backed out of it.

Rosalie made a short noise of disgust and Bella couldn't help but look up at the eyes again.

"What are you looking at, human?" she sneered and bared her fangs at the innocent.

Edward snarled this time and she returned it. She tossed her long gold hair over her shoulder and stomped away, not bothering to use her speed. She was pissed and she wanted everyone to know.

Emmett grimaced apologetically at Bella and Edward and followed after the angry vampire.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Bella just stood there, shocked. No one had ever hated her at first glance. Well, maybe Leah. It was still quite alarming and Bella felt the strong need to sit down.

Edward turned to the shocked human and placed an arm around her slight shoulders and squeezed gently.

"You okay Bella? Don't worry, she's like that to everyone when she first meets them. Nothing against you."

She was almost cheered by the thought and smiled at Edward to show her appreciation.

"Thanks. Hey! You still need to show me the house!" She pouted and he let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Esme, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." She beamed and Edward refrained from rolling his eyes.

They walked up the stairs and when away from the other vampires, Bella inquired gently about his "mother".

He laughed and explained with a lighter tone to his voice than before.

"She's just happy I'm happy. She's waited for me to find someone and she wouldn't care what you were like or what you looked like as long as I was happy. You could have three eyes and she wouldn't mind. Though she might suggest surgery from Carlise if you wanted." Bella also laughed and they made their way down a long hallway.

"Umm, there's Alice's and Jasper's room. Carlise and Esme, Emmett and Rose... and mine." They walked past three differently designed doors until they came to a plain, polished black door with a simple gold gilded handle. Edward pushed on the door and it slid open without so much as a squeak.

Bella looked inside curiously and gasped at what she saw. It was so... empty.

The only things that took up the room were a large pullout couch and black wood desk with papers strewn across. A large shelf with many books, cd's, and journals stood next to the desk and on one wall, numerous holes had been put into the plaster, looking slightly like a bee hive.

Bella walked inside and was immediately taken over by the sense of the room. It was brooding and it seemed to shimmer in and out of reality. She had to look around a few times to make sure the walls weren't moving.

"Edward..." She didn't know what to say first, so she started with the obvious.

"Why are there holes in your wall?"

Edward grimaced and explained.

"That's what happens when I have a bad day."

She walked over to examine one hole and almost jumped when she looked closely at it. The hole didn't stop. It was roundish at the start but them got larger and expanded with cracks and chips, making the woods outside visible.

"Umm, then I hope you don't have many bad days." She gulped.

Edward laughed. "Not anymore." He scooped her up into his arms and set her on the couch. The room was completely dark due to thick dark purple curtains but it still seemed spacious and clear. The feeling of being inside was indescribable to Bella.

Edward sat down at his desk across from her and smiled.

"So, any questions? I'm sure you've got quite a few bouncing in that ehad of yours."

Bella blushed. She did have... a few.

"Yep. But my first one isn't about you." He raised an eyebrow and she continued.

"That portrait of the couple in the house you were living in? Who are they? You said you'd explain and I don't see why now isn't a good time."

Edward's expression smoothed out and became like marble.

"You don't need to know about them. It's not important."

Bella frowned. "If you don't want to explain it to me than it must be." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Edward sighed.

"You're getting to know me too well. They're just two family members. Not important. Now, I want to show you the best part of the house." He smiled excitedly and took her hand, dragging her out of the room.

"Edward! We're not done with this conversation!" but she allowed herself to be swept out of the room, down the stairs, and through an outdoor, opaque hallway.

He ignored her and kept going. Once they had gotten through the hall, there was a large green door with ivy curling around it at the end.

Edward gestured to the door and Bella eyes him suspiciously. He just gave a crooked smile and Bella cautiously opened the door.

Sun filtered through the opening and bombarded Bella's eyes.

She pushed Edward back with a yell and huddled in the darkness with him.

"Edward! Dummy! You could have been fried! Why did-" "Bella. Just look." He reached out a white hand and placed it in the sun beam.

Bella flinched and waited for the burning but there was none. When she realized this, she stared in awe at the sun on his skin and stood, pushing the door open all the way.

The room inside could have brought tears to anyone's eyes. It was so beautiful. The entire room was bathed in white and yellow light that bounced off of everything, creating dazzling rainbows and glimmers everywhere.

The lights weren't even the most beautiful part. Inside, an enormous garden with colors that not even an artist could describe was sheltered. Greens, oranges, reds, blues, and so many other colors filled Bella's vision. She laughed at the pure joy and ran into the garden.

Grasses and ivy and trees, as well as bushes and bundles swarmed every inch of the ground, except for a small dirt path for walking. On those greens were flowers or every color imaginable. They blended together and each one had a more intricate design than the last.

As she was awed by the plants, she didn't notice Edward come up behind her and place his hands on her waist.

She turned to him automatically and her lips were met with a sweet kiss. Startled, she hesitated, and then sunk into the moment, her body going to mush.

Edward chuckled against her lips and pulled away, leving her breathless.

When she regained some train of thought, she started the questions.

"Edward, how are you able to be here, in the sun? And this garden..." She gestured around her, trying to find some way to express herself.

Edward shook his head and put a long, cool finger to her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"This place is my get away. The glass that surrouds here is made up of special material that isn't harmful to vampires. A brilliant doctor found this out one day and began selling it to vampires he found to be good. My family, apparently, passed the inspection." He smiled and this only caused more rainbows to shine, having more white to glance from.

Bella was speechless. So, she did the one thing she knew she wanted to.

She kissed her vampire with everything she had to offer.

**** Demon: Hope you guys liked it. ^_^

Angel: Review? Please?*****


	14. Chapter 14

****Demon: Sorry sorry! I meant to post this on Christmas!

Angel: ***is displeased***

Disclaimer stuff and Enjoy!****

Edward was the first to break the kiss, only due to the fact that he was barely containing the flow of venom in his mouth. He panted lightly and held Bella's shoulders firmly, keeping her still but also away from him.

Bella smiled sheepishly and stayed put, not protesting but also slightly miffed that she couldn't continue the kiss for an eternity.

When Edward had regained his metaphorical breath, he smiled and switched his hands position to wrap around Bella's waist. She giggled girlishly, surprising even herself and walked into the embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder. They fit perfectly.

Sunlight glimmered around them in streaks and fountains, misting through the special glass and making everything come alive. The plants seemed to move, dancing in the beams and showing off their radiant colors in competition. Each was beautiful and had a unique aspect that made the observer lean in and examine those spectacular patterns further.

Bella knew that she was surrounded by all of this beautiful scenery but nothing was more perfect than being in Edwards arms, seeing his smile flash and flit across his lips only to make sparks combust in Bella's mind. She truly loved every part of him. Except for the almost scaring her to death and keeping things hidden from her part. Other than that...

"So, what now?" She whispered, not wanting to break the magical peace and serenity in the room.

Edward chuckled and she felt the action vibrate through her very being.

"Now? Now we meet the parents."

She pulled away and tilted her head to the side, looking up at him with a curious expression.

"Parents? But I've already met... Oh. You mean..."

Edward nodded and she gulped.

"How long, exactly, have I been with you?"

"About two days. Almost three."

"Three days..." Bella sat down on a white marble bench behind her and stared at her shoes.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward knelt down to her level and tilted her face up to meet his.

"What am I gonna tell Charlie?" She almost shouted and slapped a hand to her forehead, already panicking.

"Edward, I can't lie. I physically CAN'T. I suck at it. What am I gonna do?" Her eyes were wide, looking at him with desperation.

Edward thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, you could tell him that you fell down a ditch, I found you, and then Carlisle patched you up. You would've been unconscious from the fall, and my father being a doctor, had to take care of you." He nodded, looking victorious.

Bella frowned but looked a bit more relaxed.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy..." She mumbled.

Edward nodded.  
>"Bella darling, please take no offense from this but... <em>yes.<em> You are."

Bella blushed and then growled at him, saying something under her breath that could've been something between "stupid vampire" or "pointy hairdryer".

Edward laughed and scooped her up in his arms, walking out the way they came.

"I do have legs you know..." Bella stated pointedly.

Edward said nothing but just grinned smugly.

Edward walked for a while, carrying a pouting Bella until they reached about the half way point. Then, he adjusted the way he was holding his human, smiled mischieviously down at her and took off, going at an incredible speed that made Bella close her eyes. The rest of the trip took about a minute and a half. When they got to the end, Bella was clutching Edward's shirt so hard her knuckles were white and her eyes were glued shut, her face hidden in edward's shoulder. Her breathing was ragged and Edward felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Bella...?"

Her eyes snapped open only to glare murderously at him. She pounded a tiny fist on his chest and then crossed her arms, only to uncross them and hold her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"You... jerk..." She moaned, feeling dizzy.

Edward set her down on her feet gently and wrapped her in his arms. He rested his cool forehead on her own hot one and almost sighed in relief when her beautiful eyes opened again.

"Don't _ever _do that again or _I'll_ bite _you. _I wouldn't have been surprised if we had run into a wall." She stared at him with an angry, yet adorable kitten face.

_'She needs a tank...'_ Edward thought idly but then nodded, giving a small salute.

Once Bella had steadied herself enough to walk, they thanked the other vampires and headed out, taking Edward's car.

"A _volvo_?" Bella stared at the car incredulously and her mouth popped open, making a small "O" shape.

Edward tilted his head to the side.

"Yep. A volvo."

"Why?" She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and a smirk playing at her lips.

"Low profile. I know. You don't have to say it..."

But she did.

"I always pictured vampires with Ferraris and Porsches. Not..." She waved a hand at the car.

"I know."

Bella laughed and got in the car, calling shotgun with a giggle.

Edward chuckled and got in beside her, starting the car. He drove out of the park slowly and then they were off. Bella clutching the seat in terror and keeping her eyes locked on the speed dial, and Edward laughing maniacally.

'_This vampire will be the death of me...'_

How true this was.

****Demon: Once again, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I hope you all had wonderful Christmass' or Hanukkahs or other holidays. And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Angel: Yup. What she said.

Demon: New System! I almost forgot!

1 review= a preview.

5 reviews= chapter.

7 or over= long chapter.

10= marathon.

Please review?****


	15. Chapter 15

****Demon: Wow. Thank you guys for all of your comments! And Guess what? You get a marathon!

Angel: Congratulations!

_**2Brown-eyes: **_Thanks! I'm sorry I took so long. :( Writers block.

_**Bellaandeddie1: **_Congratulations! Your wish will be granted shortly!

_**Sogian: **_I try and keep the story light when possible. :) I think it's funny when its a darker story with vampires and they just play and muck about for half the story. Charlie... YOU SHALL SEE!

_**IthinkIneedThat: **_Mwahahaha... Patience. ***pets head*** It shall all be revealed soon...

_**Kayla: **_Alright! If you say so. XD

_**Wingsthatfly: **_addicting? Really? Well, we wouldn't want you going through withdrawl now, would we? ;)

_**melisamary55: **_I know! I love them. They need hugs. And thanks! ^_^

_**WhateverGirl: **_Thank you ! XD

_**Secretjob: **_I wouldn't abandon you guys! I AM sorry it took so long to finally update. I had major blockage. Yes, conservatory. ^_^ Thank you! Now, on to the long needed update!

_**Stuff: **_As you wish. XD

Demon: Marathons are updates that happen in a very short amount of time. So, you may either get a super super super long chapter, or a ton of regular sized ones for the duration of a day or each day. So, please enjoy! I liked my reviews a lot! Thank you!****

After about an hour or so of making Bella's blood rise, Edward slowed down once they reached Forks.

Bella hadn't realized how far away she was from home and she felt guilt rise within her. Charlie was probably worried sick. She wouldn't be surprised if she learned that the police crew had no rest for the past few days. She felt her eyes fill.

Edward looked over to Bella and his expression immediately went to sympathy and major guilt.

"Listen, Bella..."

"No, I'm fine. It's fine." But it wasn't. She felt horrible. Bella wiped away the would be tears and bit her lip.

Edward frowned and took her teeth from her soft pink flesh.

"It's not. I'm sorry Bella. This is all my fault. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Bella smiled at him. It was a small smile, showing gratitude and hope.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

They made it to the center of the small town within the next five minutes. Edward's speed had reached reasonable and Bella no longer found herself digging her nails into the leather upholstery.

When they made it to Bella's house, her palms were sweating profusely and she felt her nerves go haywire.

She forced herself to grip the handle of the door and prepare to open it. But before she could, Edward got to it first and he grinned down at her. His smile gave her confidence and she managed to step out of the car without shaking to death.

Edwards presence was relaxing and Bella thought,

'_Maybe I can do this without collapsing into a pile of nerves and sparkles..._'

Edward kept a steadying hand on Bella's back as they walked to the front door. He looked composed and utterly gorgeous as always, but Bella finally appreciated his stern control. It kept her centered.

They reached the door and Bella knocked tentatively. When she realized how soft the sound was, she did it again, only harder. This time, a shout called to them, gruff and tired sounding, asking them to hold on.

Bella held Edward's arm in a vise like grip and the door opened, revealing an exhausted Charlie wearing a flannel shirt and old blue jeans.

He looked up at them with an almost bored expression and then it vanished, replaced by complete shock and relief.

"Bella..."

"Hey dad." She did a little wave.

Charlie's mouth was agape and he stepped forward cautiously before enveloping her in a hug.

"Bella... I was so worried. I thought..."

"It's okay Dad. I'm okay..." She hugged him back awkwardly and then wholeheartedly, finally realizing how much she had missed him.

Charlie coughed and then pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders and just looking at her.

"I'm glad you're okay but where in hell have you been? It's been three days Bella! Three days of looking for you, not sleeping in case you came at night, three days of hanging missing people posters! Where the hell have you been!"

Bella winced and bit her lip.

"You see, I-" "That was my fault Mister Swan. Bella fell down a ditch in town and hit her head. She was unconscious when I found her. I took her back to my place; my dad is a doctor, and he took care of her. She just woke up yesterday and immediately wanted to go back to you. My father told her that he couldn't leave because she was still hurt. That's why she's been missing." Edward interrupted and he looked completely innocent, truthful. Bella herself wondered if it was true.

Charlie's eyes widened and he looked at Edward for the first time. He shook his head and then smiled.

"She fell huh? Well, mister..."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Charlie nodded.

"Mister Cullen. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and bringing her back to me. I owe you more than I can say."

Edward shook his head, a smile playing at his lips as well.

"You owe me nothing sir. Your daughter has been a good friend to me. She was obviously raised tremendously."

Bella glared at him and elbowed his side.

'_kiss up.'_

Edward ignored her and was focused on Charlie, who was blushing.

Charlie rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, err... thanks I guess. I haven't had much to do since she was ten. Her mother died then and Bells here became the responsible parent I needed." he chuckled and leaned on his right leg.

Edward nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I can see that she's very responsible. Also a bit of a klutz." He finally looked down at Bella, who was red cheeked and furious.

"You don't know the half of it..." Charlie grinned.

Bella stomped on Edward's foot with all her strength, trying to make it look like an accident.

"Oh, sorry, that must have been my klutziness. I'm relay very sorry." She smiled sweetly and Edward barely contained a laugh.

"That's quite alright Bella. I can understand how hard it is for some people with left feet to be still. Hey, maybe we should call you lefty."

Charlie was laughing hysterically by this time and he patted Edward on the back.

"Alright, you can stay. Come on in. You as well Lefty."

Bella growled and followed them into the house, promising to kill Edward later.

Edward slowed his face to walk beside her and he whispered down to her.

"You're doing that angry kitten thing again. I seriously need to get you a tank."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him ahead of her once more.

They sat themselves down on a couch in the living room and Bella went to get some Iced Tea. She missed her home made drink.

Back in the sitting room, Charlie was looking at Edward curiously and started the torrent of questions, ranging from how he came to find Bella to what his favorite color was and what school he went to.

Edward answered all of them without hesitation, releasing a calm air from himself. When the school question was asked, he smiled sheepishly and played with a ring on his finger, looking abashed.

"Well, I've actually gone to Forks high school for the past three years..."

Bella spluttered, almost spilling Iced tea over herself.

****Demon: Okay! Part one of the marathon! I will most likely make an update for the next three days, periodically adding chapters. So, stay tuned!

Angel: ***Grumble***

Please review?****


	16. Question answered, so ignore this

Hey everyone!

Sorry to interrupt the story but there seems to be something wrong with my reviews page. I can't get a look at all of them to reply and it's bugging me. Without being able to see them, I can't reply to them or see how many people I can make a marathon for.

I f anyone knows why this is happening, please message me.

Thanks!

Demon


	17. Chapter 17

****Demon: is astounded by the amount of reviews she received.

Angel: is pissed off that she hasn't helped write the last four chapters...

Demon: Will make Angel suck it up...

**MissMartha: **Woot! No problem. ^_^

**IthinkINeedThat: ***whispers* don't worry. It's not one of mine either...

**your biggest nightmare:** I'm going! I'm going!

**Betty69blue: **Mwahahahaha!

**BabyA**: Aww, thanks honey. I appreciate the compliment! ;)

**melisamary55: *Insert evil chuckle here***

**Pianogirl05: **All questions will be answered shortly!

**CourtneyJadeElizabeth14: **Thanks!

**Sogian:** Read below and Enjoy!

Demon: this is part two of the Marathon! I'll give you guys three more marathon chappies! Then I will change my meaning of marathon and just give you guys the biggest freaking chapter you've ever seen. Because these frequent updates are hard. :P. ****

"Three years?" Bella stared at Edward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Still prone from drinking the tea. He found it rather hard not to chuckle.

"Three years." He nodded seriously but Bella could tell he was laughing at her from the way the corners of his mouth kept twitching.

"Bella, you never told me about this! A good looking guy like this and you never noticed him? Shame Bella." Charlie pouted at her and rubbed his fingers together, creating the universal sign for "shame on you".

Bella copied his pout and placed her tea down. "I don't know why I never noticed him. Maybe because he's like a vampire and seems to disappear if you don't keep watch over him." She glared pointedly at him and he shrugged.

"What can I say? My parents tell me its one of my better qualities." He laughed.

Charlie did so as well and got up to pat Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. I like ya. You can stay for as long as you like. I've got a game to watch." He shooed them out of the living room and Bella grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him upstairs to her room with a death grip. Once there, she practically threw him on the bed and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

Edward raised an eyebrow and sat back, resting his hands behind his head and just looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you ever made yourself known to me before? I'm sure I would've noticed you." She glared at him and crossed her arms.

Edward sighed and sat up, patting the place on the bed beside him. Bella sat and waited for an explanation.

"Well, do you remember that portrait from before? With the red haired woman and the blonde man?"

Bella nodded.

"They are my 'aunt' and 'uncle', Victoria and James. About a hundred years ago, they went stray from our coven when it was just Esme, Carlisle, and I. They didn't want to adapt and treat humans as equals. They wanted their blood. Not that of an animals'. They ran, and we let them, thinking that they wouldn't do much. How wrong we were..." He trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

Bella sat, wide eyed and listening to every word.

Edward continued.

"They started a rebellion. Against a Vampire counsel called the Volturi. The Volturi collect vampires with rare abilities such as myself and use them as weapons. Going against them is suicide. If a coven grows to be larger than six vampires, it is the Volturi's responsibility to eliminate them. Before, James and Victoria had a coven of four. Then, two others called Laurent and Ash joined them. Laurent fell in love with another member of the coven and they became mates. Ash was a strange one. Although she fed on humans, she didn't take pleasure in it. She had a hunger that could not be sated. She killed, more than any vampire really need. Soon, the blood literally rushed to her head. She became insane with thirst, killing every human she came across. The others, James, Victoria, Laurent, Irina, and Ryan tried to keep her in check, but got hurt in the process. The Volturi soon stepped in. They took Ash, using her power, and killed Laurent, Irina, and Ryan." His expression was dark, words swiftly drifting from his mouth.

Bella grabbed his hand and nodded, encouraging him to finish the story. It was obviously something he regretted, and she wanted to help him.

Edward squeezed her hand and resumed.

"Ash's power is an offensive mind power. She can cloud the mind of others, making them seem blind, or stupid, or block their hearing. A great asset to the Volturi. Anyway, when Victoria and James were left behind, since their coven had greatly decreased in size, they mourned for their friends and sought revenge. They came to Carlisle, requesting help. He refused of course. We are not a violent family and after they left, we gained Jasper and Alice. Our coven could not hold any other vampires. Technically, Rose and Emmett aren't apart of our coven. They do not live with us, nor do they hunt with us. Rosalie wanted privacy." He took a break from his talking and gave a bitter smile.

"As far as we know, Victoria and James fled, seeking out vampires that would join them in their mission. The Volturi are aware of the situation but have taken no action against it due to the fact that they believe no vampire would risk their life.

"If you wonder how the Volturi have been able to keep their bloodthirsty member, Ash in check, it's not pretty. A constant flow of human blood is given to her whenever she wants. In truth, she used to be one of my best friends. Victoria and James brought her around and we became great chess playing rivals as well as something like siblings. I'm sorry for her. She never wanted to be a vampire and it was forced upon her, worse than most. Now, she is no longer anything but a weapon." His hand was tightening painfully around Bella's and she winced. Edward immediately let her go.

"Sorry..."

Bella shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes and she pushed them back. It was for Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward..."

He sighed and hugged her back, smelling her deeply. Though it still burned, it was a nice burn . That of accomplishment.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Bella. It's just that when I got the news that James and Victoria were back around, I grew worried about you. Though they are kind to vampires, I can not say the same for humans..."

Bella felt a shiver run through her and Edward rubbed her back soothingly.

"I won't let them hurt you. Don't worry."

Bella nodded and released him.

"I wish-" She was cut off by a loud bang and her door flying open and crashing against her wall. She looked over to it with wide eyes and felt herself stiffen with shock.

A tan, muscular man stood at her door, panting. He gripped the door frame tightly, his knuckles white. He lifted his head and growled.

"Bella..." 

"Jacob...?"

****Demon: I feel evil. Now you need to wait until tomorrow! Hah hah!

Angel: ***Smacks***

**Review!******


	18. Chapter 18

********Demon: I feel so loved... XD

Angel: ***still pouting***

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova: **Thanks! XD

**betty69blue: **Yes Ma'am! Updating!

**Twi224: **^_^ Yes, the mutt makes everything more interesting.

**Melisamary55: *evil smile***

**Pianogirl05: **I know. :) I is evil. ***gnaws foot***

**BabyA**: ***Bows*** thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week. XD

**MissMartha: **Thanks! And I am NOT getting you a squirrel! Maybe another chapter but NOT a squirrel.

**Sogian: **Exactly! Mwahahaha!...Ha!

Demon: Enjoy! Marathon chapter three! Only two more and then your marathons will just become ridiculously long chapters!****

Edward growled at the new arrival and got up with amazing speed, putting himself in front of Bella and crossing his arms, looking sexy and menacing at the same time. Bella glared at Jacob from behind him.

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was outraged and a little hesitant. Edward answered her question for Jacob.

"He smelled vampire and thought he would come be the knight in shining armor and save you. Even after what he did." Bella looked at him, astonishment on her features and then she slapped herself.

"Oh yeah. Mind reading. Duh."

Jacob's eyes flitted back and forth between them, expressions changing from anger, to confusion, to sadness, and back to anger and confusion.

"Bella? What are you doing with this leech?" He stared Edward down but the vampire stayed in his position, completely unfazed by the death glare.

Bella crossed her arms.

"I happen to be _talking_ with _Edward_ and it's none of _your_ business!" Her cheeks were red and eyes angry. "And how the hell do you know he's a vampire?"

Edward turned back to her with a confused face.

"He didn't tell you...?"

"Tell me what?"

Jacob stepped forward with a fist raised.

"Bloodsucker..."

"He's a werewolf Bella."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"A werewolf? Nah, Jacob's not a werwolf. I know that we had troubles but he couldn't keep that from..." She tilted her head to the side and looked at Jacob.

Jacob's fist was still raised and it now shook from humiliation and rage.

"Leech..." 

Edward shrugged.

"It's not my fault you didn't tell her. Now whatever comes your way, is your fault."

Bella stood and walked to stand in front of Jacob.

"Jacob... You're not. Right? You wouldn't be that cruel..." She looked into his face, almost pleading.

Jacob finally looked at Bella and flinched. That was Bella's answer.

"No, no, no, no." She stepped back, bringing her hands to her head. Jacob stepped after her, guilt clear on his face. He grabbed her wrist.

"Bella-" Her hand shot out and connected with his face. A crunching noise was heard and Edward immediately shot forward, swooping Bella out of range and keeping her to him. Jacob's face was hidden, jolted to the side, only a red mark showing where Bella had hit him.

Bella's eyes were wide with pain and she cradled her hand to her chest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Edward dropped his furious gaze from Jacob to take Bella's hand, ever so gently. He examined it carefully and wrapped his ice cold fingers around hers. She sighed. His hands were like an ice pack.

Once he had done this for her, Edward's face shot up, fangs out and scary as hell.

"Mutt. Get. Out." His voice was cold and cruel, barely containing the anger brimming inside it.

Jacob lifted his reddened face to glare at Edward with hatred.

"No. I need to explain something to Bella."

Bella turned her face into Edward's shoulder and mumbled something.

"Jacob, leave now. Or I might never be able to forgive you."

Jacob opened his mouth and then closed it, setting his lips into a hard line.

"No. I wont leave you with this vampire."

Edward snarled and wrapped his arms around Bella protectively.

Said girl lifted her face and Jacob winced. It was stained with tears, still fresh ones leaking out of her soft brown eyes. Those eyes that were filled with betrayal.

"He's not the one hurting me. What I want to know is, why Jacob? First Leah, not only kissing her but _sleeping with her_-" A flinch, "and then not telling me about this? We used to be best friends Jake... What happened?"

The werewolf was silent. For once in his life, he had nothing to say. He turned, facing the door, about to walk out when he stopped.

"There are two new leeches in town. They wandered into our territory, Cullen. They're not animal killers like you. One has bright red hair, and the other is a blonde male. If it happens again, my pack and I will hold you responsible. And if Bella is in danger, I will rip you apart." He left without another word, the only thing ringing in his ears were teardrops on the carpet and Edward's comforting coos.

Shortly after, when Bella had calmed down in Edward's embrace, Charlie entered with a confused expression.

"Bella, Jake just left and he looked pretty upset. Is everything alright? I let him in because he said it was urgent and what happened to your hand?" He abruptly changed the conversation course, seeing how Edward was holding her hand gently, like a doctor.

"I hit Jacob in the face and I think I broke my hand." Her voice was expressionless, just like her face.

Charlie leaned back a little.

"Huh. Well do you need a doctor?"

One of the good things about Charlie, he didn't hover.

"No, I think I'll just visit Edward's dad. He patched me up pretty well before." She forced a smile and tapped her head with her uninjured hand.

Charlie smiled back.

"Alright. Don't go around punching people anymore Bells. Its only you that ends up hurt.

"Thanks dad." Sarcasm was evident in her words.

Charlie chuckled and left the room. Edward was watching her carefully and she shook herself mentally and met his gaze.

"Edward, I'm fine. Lets just go. My hand is throbbing." He nodded after a minute and carried her downstairs. They bid a quick goodbye to Charlie and got into the Volvo.

They drove to the gorgeous, magical house again and the drive seemed much quicker to Bella, thankfully.

Once there, Edward hurriedly got her out and to Carlisle, who was waiting expectantly with a med kit.

"Alice saw that Bella was hurt but didn't know what from. What happened?"

"I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmett walked by and patted her on the back.

"Okay Edward, you can keep this one."

Edward made a sour face at his brother and punched him on the shoulder.

Emmett grimaced and rubbed his shoulder, walking away.

Carlisle treated Bella's hand and gave her some actual ice, opposed to a cold hand, and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you Carlisle. That feels a lot better."

He nodded and smiled at her, cleaning up his supplied quickly and patting her gently.

"Don't punch anymore werewolves, Kay?"

"No promises." But she smiled back, a bit warmer on the inside and then turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I thought..."

"Shh. It's not your fault. I don't need your apology." She dragged her smile to him and he nodded doubtfully.

"I'm sorry anyway." He picked her up and carried her to his room. They settled down on the bed/couch and Bella fell asleep quickly, surprised at how drained she was.

Edward did the thing he loved and watched her sleep. What a stalker.

****Demon: Wow. That was incredibly hard to write and I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfactory to some of you! :(

Angel: *Smack*

Review!****


	19. Chapter 19

****Demon: only one more chapter to go after this!

Angel: *jumps up and down* I finally get to write!

**MissMartha: **I'm givin' it all she's got captain!

**Betty69blue: **I know daling, I know. ;)

**cvtperez: **Thank you!

**XX-Fire-Girl-XX: **Thanks you!

**Melisamary55: **Coming at you!

**BabyA: **you flatter me, dearie. :)

**Twi224: **XD

**Sheeiur22: **Thank gawd. Thanks!

After about an hour or so, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly, forgetting for a moment where she was. She looked about with eyes full of fright and then down at the vampire still laying down. She smiled.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Have a good rest?" Edward smiled back at her but had an almost weary look about him. Bella wondered what he wasn't telling her.

"Yes, thank you." She lied. She had dreamed of Jacob and his smile. How they would make mud pies when they were little. She mentally shook herself. She wouldn't let herself be put down by him.

Edward looked doubtful but said nothing, standing and then holding out his hand to her.

"You hungry? I forgot to feed the human."

Bella looked surprised and looked down at her stomach, half expecting it to be thinner.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that in all of the... excitement..." She took his hand.

Edward's mouth set into a thin line before he smiled, looking strained.

"Don't worry about that now. Worry about your stomach!" He laughed and dragged her down the stairs after him.

Bella listened to the musical sound of his laughing voice and felt herself lighten. Just being with her vampire made her full of joy.

They made it to the kitchen without some horrific even taking place, unbelievably, and Bella was pushed into a chair.

"I'll cook." Edward winked at her and tapped her nose with a spoon.

"But no stunts like last time."

Bella crossed her heart and made an innocent expression, making him fake swoon. She giggled and watched him set to work. He moved swiftly and skillfully, knowing exactly where everything was. Bella caught herself staring at his... erm... _lower_ back, more than was acceptable. So, she scolded herself, a bright red staining her cheeks.

Edward chuckled about something as he moved and Bella looked toward his face to catch a smug smirk, seemingly showing such simple signs of single satisfaction. (A/N: I couldn't help it! "S" is one of my favorite letters!)

She fought the urge to pound her head into the desk.

'H_e. Knows. EVERYTHING!'_

Edward soon finished preparing her meal and Bella's mouth watered, this time not from looking at his ass.

"That smells... incredible!" She gasped, looking hungrily into the food that was placed in front of her.

Edward smiled.

"I'm glad." He pushed the plate toward her and she started devouring it at an incredible rate.

As expected, she started coughing and Edward patted her on the back, feather light touches for a vampire but even, strong blows designed to dislodge food for a human.

Tears ran out of her eyes.

"Thanks!" She choked out.

Edward sat down beside her, looking concerned. He picked up her knife and fork, taking them from her and started cutting the chicken into small pieces. He stabbed one and held it up to her mouth.

Bella stared at him, embarrassment clouding her eyes and making her hide behind her hair.

But, she leaned forward and bit the piece off of the fork.

Edward smiled and they worked like this for a while, successfully creating a beat red Bella and slowing down her eating. When she was finished, Edward cleaned up the food and Bella thanked him, finally looking up.

"Where's you learn to cook like that again?"

"My mother. She was always an excellent chef."

"Oh. She sounds lovely."

"She was."

Bella turned awkward and she ran a hand through her long dark hair.

Edward saw that she was uncomfortable and he bent down to her level since she was still sitting.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm over it." He smiled.

Bella nodded but still felt bad.

"Alright, come on, now that you're patched up, its time for the scary part."

Bella was apprehensive.

"Scary?"

"Yes." He grinned. "The scariest thing of them all.

"High School."

****Demon: Sorry for the late update and the shortness but today was really really busy!

Angel: *Is satisfied she got to write*

Review!****


	20. Chapter 20

****Demon: Sorry for the late update again! I promise that something will actually happen now.

Angel: XD

**Sheeiur22: **no problem. ^_^

**misszayy-5: **you got it!

**Allie Hatsune: **thank you! Why would you loose your internet though?

**Melisamary55: **XD totally agreed.

**Twi224:** yup, sorry that nothing really happened in the last chapter. It was late and I had blockage. ^_^

**betty69blue: **I'll still update! But the marathons will only be really really long instead of everyday updates. ^_^

**BabyA: **thanks, and you got it. ;)

**cvtperez: **on my way!

**Twilight Obsessed: **Thanks! I do my best!

Demon: Last marathon chapter! Boo hoo! *smiles inwardly*****

Bella thwacked him on the chest and glared murderously.

"I thought you were talking about an invading force of vampires or something! Not high school! That's not as scary!"

Edward tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

"No? There are going to be a lot of stares when they see you and I together."

Bella cringed.

"Okay, that _is _scary. But still!"

Edward chuckled and took her hand, walking out of the house with her and getting into the Volvo.

"First, time to change your clothes. You've been in those for three days and I'm sure you'll want to do... human things."

This time it was her turn to laugh and when they arrived at her house, she left him with Charlie to shower, brush her teeth, her hair, you know, human things. Some tasks were slightly troublesome because of her brace and hand so she removed the brace and proceeded to be extra careful. When she was soothed and clean, she dressed into a normal school outfit, finding a pair of plain blue skinny jeans and a light pink and cream colored blouse. When she was satisfied that she no longer looked a mess, she put her brace back on, shuffled down the stairs, and smiled at Edward and Charlie who were leaning against the counter in the kitchen, seemingly talking about sports.

When they say her, they stopped talking and said their farewells.

As Bella was walking out the door, Charlie brushed some hair away from her ear casually and whispered,

"Alright, you can keep that one."

Bella blushed. It seemed everyone was saying that around her today. Jacob forgotten, she planned to have a normal day of school, possibly a bit out of the ordinary due to Edward but...

She hopped into the silver car and they drove away and arrived at the school promptly before the bell rung and people still loitered outside.

Bella chewed her bottom lip and Edward grabbed her hand.

"Its alright, just ignore everyone."

She nodded and they both stepped out of the car.

The reaction was somewhat delayed but when it hit, boy did it hit. The entire courtyard dropped silent and Edward held Bella's hand firmly, silently willing her not to run away screaming. She squeezed back in reply.

They walked by everyone without looking directly at a single person, their eyes cast forward and feet in rhythm.

They made it to the front entrance and when the doors shut behind them, students outside immediately shook themselves out of their reveries and swarmed in small groups, gossip already a main event.

"Huh. Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Edward smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Bella!" She had just enough time to look up before a small pink thing tackled her in a hug.

"...Jessica?"

Her friend lifted her head from her hug and stepped back, glaring at her.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! I called you over and over again but you never answered!"

"Uh, sorry Jess, I was kinda preoccupied and unconscious."

"Unconscious? What? Sorry, I'll ask later. But guess what? Mike asked me to the dance! Isn't that great!" She blabbered to Bella and she resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that's awesome Jess. I'm sure you guys will have a lot of fun."

"I know right? I mean- well hellooo tall, dark, and handsome! Who might you be?" Jessica suddenly stopped talking, put on a charming, flirtatious face and noticed Edward.

"Oh, Jess, this is my..."

"Boyfriend. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Jessica." Edward smiled and held out a hand which Jessica shook, enthusiastically but a little withdrawn.

"Boyfriend...?" She looked quizzically at Bella and then Back to Edward.

Bella nodded and Jessica pouted and glared. The pout was due to not being in on the gossip, and the glare said "I am _so_ going detective on your ass later."

****Demon: Okay! There you have it! Last chapter in the marathon! Now here's the new system!

**Review!**

**1 to 4 reviews= preview**

**5 to 8 reviews= short chapter**

**9 to 12= long chapter.**


End file.
